Mon Enfant
by JeniSasu
Summary: Demain auras lieu mon mariage, je commencerais une nouvelle vie en tant que vampire, j'aurais un enfant avec edward, mais cela ne ces pas produit, personne n'aurais put le prevoir, ne jamais se mettre devant Un alpha et ce qu'il désire...
1. Chapter 1

J'ai chaud, mon corps tremblait, je tendis la main tentant de me relever mais peine perdus, j'avais toujours aussi chaud, ma tête tournait, c'étais comme si j'avais le feu d'un barbecue sur le corps mon cou etais probablement entrain de fondre, du noir je ne voyais que ça, je tentai d'ouvrir les yeux, peine perdue, je fis pris d'un spam et mon s'arqua vers l'avant, je gémis, surprise j'ouvris d'un coup les yeux, j'étais dans ma chambre, il faisais nuit, j'avais toujours aussi chaud et pourtant la fenêtre étais grande ouverte, j'essayais de me lever mais sentis un poids sur moi au même moment qu'une douce pression dans mon cou, je papillonnai des yeux en posant ma main qui toucha une touffe de cheveux, j'ouvris en grand les yeux, alors qu'il se relevais avec un bruit de succion.

Face à moi se tenais, Jacob. Un long silence passa durant lequel l'on se fixa avant qu'il ne souris, automatiquement je me jetai à son cou le serrant aussi fort que je pouvais, des larmes coulant le long de mes joues, enfin il étais la ! il étais revenus.

-Jake.

il répondit à mon étreinte me serrant dans ces bras posant son front sur mon épaule, discrètement j'humais son odeur, dieu qu'elle ma manquer !

Nous restâmes ainsi jusqu'a ce que jake me repousse en douceur et me fixe dans les yeux, je me rappelai alors pourquoi il était parti, à l'annonce de mon mariage avec Edward, mariage qui devrait avoir lieu demain. à cette annonce il étais partis et j'en avais terriblement souffert, pourquoi ? Parce que ces mon meilleur ami, mais est ce vraiment vrai ? une douce chaleur sur mes joues me tira de mes pensées, Jacob m'observait toujours, à son regard je sus que je n'allais pas aimer ce qui allais suivre, mais lorsqu'il s'apprêtais à ouvrir la bouche je posai mon doigt sur ces lèvres et fronçai les sourcils repensant à ce qui venait de se passer, du regard j'observai ma tenue et rougi en me rendant compte que ma chemise de nuit étais déboutonner et laissais voir la naissance de ma poitrine

-Les sensations de tout à l'heure; pensai je en relevant mon visage vers lui et remarquai unr rougeur sur ces joue, je le repoussai aussitôt et le toisa du regard

-Qu'est ce que tu m'as fais ? lançai je passablement énervé, non mais j'allais me marier moi fallait pas l'oublier !... mariage, je soupirai en observant jacob avant de me figer, son visage n'exprimais rien, il étais devenus le Jacob de Sam.. et non le mien.

Il fit un pas vers moi posa sa main sur ma hanche et me colla à lui, je rougis et tentai de me libérer mais il me tenait d'une main de fer.

-Isabella.

je me figeai, jake avais prononcé mon nom en entier.. ça ne présageait rien de bon:

-Ecoute ce que j'ai à te dire car je ne le répèterais pas

je ne fis rien lui donnant ainsi l'ordre de continuer, il baissa la tête et m'observa droit dans les yeux.. dieu qu'il étais beau, et qu'il m'avais manquer.

-Bella, à partir de demain, tu ne seras plus isabella marie swan mais Isabella marie..Cullen !

le dernier mot fut craché avec tant de venin que je faillis répliquer mais il continua

-Demain tu ne seras plus celle que j'ai connus, demain l'on ne seras que des étrangers l'un pour l'autre, je n'aurais plus le droit de te voir, tu as fais ton choix bella, j'espère que tu ne le regretteras pas, demain je m'en vais je partirais pour seatlle, je dois mettre un peu d'ordre dans ma vie.. je dois t'oublier...j..J'espère que tu seras heureuse bella ces tout ce que je te souhaite.

je restais de marbre face à sa déclaration, le temps que l'information monte directement à mon cerveau, c'est alors que je compris, je me mis a trembler nerveusement et mes yeux me piqué... il ..il voulais partir ! ..encore une fois ![/align]

Voila pour le premier chapitre ^^, je ne posterais la suite que lorsque je saurais si elle plait ou non, donc laisser des reviews^^

PS: je tiens à m'excuser car je fais beaucoup de faute


	2. Chapter 2

Voila la suite merci aux auteurs des reviews que j'ai reçu, ces ma première fic sur twilght et donc la première que j'écris à la première personne alors ce sera sans doute assez nul ^^'

* * *

POV JACOB

je soupirai en me passant la main dans mes cheveux, me voila face à la maison de bella, que devais je faire ? rentrer lui parler, ou disparaitre sans rien lui dire.. lui dire adieu et l'oublier, non je ne pouvais pas, c'étais trop dure, dire que tout ça c'est à cause de cette sangsue !

d'un geste rageur je pris mon visage entre mes mains, si il n'étais pas revenu je n'en serais pas là, et bella serais à moi j'en suis sur..elle aurait céder.

Je relevai le visage vers sa maison, sa fenêtre étais grande ouverte, je réfléchis un moment puis décidai que si je devais vraiment la quitter pour toujours autant qu'elle le sache, qu'elle sache que ces pour elle que je le faisais car je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir me retenir demain au mariage.

je rentrai facilement dans sa chambre grâce à l'arbre qui se trouvait juste en face, une fois près de son lit je l'observai, qu'elle étais belle, et dire que ces ce ***** qui allais l'avoir j'en rageai !

je m'approchai d'elle et caressai son front, elle gémis et je m'arrêtais immédiatement craignant de l'avoir réveiller mais elle se retourna et me fis face les rayons de la lune illuminais son visage et la rendais plus belle si cela étais possible.

En douceur je me rapprochai d'elle et posai un baiser sur son front, descendit légèrement et les posai sur sa tempe gauche, puis sa joue, m'arrêtais près de ces lèvres, oserais je ? je me rappelais de ce baiser que l'on avais échanger lors de la bataille contre victoria, elle semblait tellement tenir à moi, je souris tristement, je me faisais encore des illusions, je devais vraiment m'éloigner d'elle. je me relevai me dirigeant vers la fenêtre lorsque:

-Jacob

je me figeai, et merde je l'avais réveiller ! je me retournai et constata qu'elle étais toujours endormie, je souris elle parlait encore dans son sommeil

-Jake

je m'approchai une nouvelle fois, je m'assis au bord du lit et m'approchai d'elle à quatre patte et me mit au dessus d'elle et l'observa, elle gémis encore une fois, j'arquai un sourcil et m'aprocha d'elle je la vis tendre le bras puis le passer sur son front, elle transpirait à grosse goutte, je souris en coin en voyant dans quelle état elle étais alors que je ne l'avais pas toucher..pas encore, je souris encore plus en posant mes lèvres sur les siennes, un long frisson me parcourut le dos, et je descendis toujours en caressant chaque parcelle de peau qui me tombais dessus et m'arrêtais sur son cou j'humais son odeur avant de poser mes lèvres sur cette parcelle de peau avant de la prendre entre mes lèvres et de la sucer tout en douceur, son dos se cambra, elle gémis je m'arrêtais pas pour autant, grave erreur bella venait de passer sa main dans mes cheveux, j'hésitai un moment puis me relevai.

Bella m'observais et je lis de l'étonnement dans ces yeux, puis du soulagement et de la joie avant qu'elle ne se jette dans mes bras, je manquai de tomber à la renverse alors qu'elle me serrais dans ces bras, je répondis à son étreinte alors qu'elle murmurais mon nom et que les larmes coulaient sur ces joues, j'aurais voulut rester la éternellement avec elle mais cela n'étais pas possible alors je la repoussai ne voulant pas rendre plus difficile ce que je m'apprêtais à faire, je l'observais dans les yeux j'inspirais longuement et lorsque j'allais prendre la parole elle me stoppa, perplexe je suis son regard et sentis le feu me monter aux joues lorsque je réalisai ce que j'avais fais... sans m'en rendre compte, avant de le réaliser bella c'étais éloigner et me regardais furieuse, je me fermais, si ça avait été lui...aurait elle réagis comme ça ? non je ne crois pas, ça a toujours été lui !

bella dut remarquer un changement car elle changea d'attitude, je fis un pas vers elle et la serra dans mes bras, c'étais probablement la dernière fois, je la relâchais et l'observa dans les yeux et balança tout.

à la fin de mon récit je fermais les yeux puis les rouvrit pour tomber sur un océan de larme, je déglutis, je ne supporterais pas ça, je me détournai alors d'elle m'approchant de la fenêtre mais elle saisis mon bras, je fermai les yeux:

-Jake ne me fais pas ça... je t'en pris ne me fais pas subir ça une seconde fois, pitié.

je serrai les poings, je ne devais pas céder, ne pas me retourner alors qu'elle pleurais à chaude larme, sa main sur mon poing se relâcha et elle me pris dans ces bras posant son front contre mon dos ces larmes tombant sur ma peau, je frémis.

-Bella, dis je en me retournant les yeux fermés et posai mes mains sur ces épaules:

-Comprend moi bella je ne le supporterais pas, de te...-je serais les dents- de te voir dans ces bras...ne m'en demande pas tant.

je tremblais, non je ne le supporterais, je préfère m'éloigner que de faire une chose que je regretterais.

ces déçu, blesser que je tentai de me détournai d'elle mais elle me prit le visage entre ces mains, en coupe alors que j'avais toujours les yeux fermer pour ne pas céder, car je ne devais pas céder:

-Ecoute moi Jacob Black...si..-elle prit une grande inspiration-si tu crois que ces en partant que tu me rendras heureuse comme tu dis tu te trompe.

je fronçai les sourcils, que voulais t'elle dire par la ?

-Ouvre les yeux

-Non

-Jake...

-Non bella ne me rend pas la tâ-

j'ouvris en grand les yeux alors que quelque chose de doux et sucré se posais sur mes lèvres et ces sans réfléchir que je l'attirais vers moi, d'un coup de langue j'ouvris sa bouche et m'engouffrai avec toute la force qui me restais, je la sentis se tendre puis répondre à mon baiser, mon ventre se contracta alors que mon désir pour elle se réveillait, je tentai de la repousser mais à peine avais je retirer mes lèvres qu'elle me sauta à nouveau dessus, le baiser fut passionner, peut être plus que la dernière fois, j'aurais voulus continuer avoir beaucoup plus mais je devais m'arrêter la sinon je ne répondrais plus de rien, mais je ne put me défaire de son étreinte alors que ses doigts agrippait mes cheveux l'autre autour de mon cou je passais mes bras autour de ces reins en gémissant alors que sa langue venais rencontrer la mienne, Oh dieu je la voulais, là maintenant.

Mais dieu seul sais comment je réussis rompre le baiser essoufflé j'observais bella qui avais pris des couleurs et murmurai près de ces lèvres:

-Ne me tente pas bella, je...je risque de ne plus pouvoir me retenir

aussi étonnante que cela puisse paraitre sa réponse ne se fit pas attendre, elle tendit sa jambe gauche que j'attrapais plus par instinct qu'autre chose elle agrippa mon cou et se hissa sur moi en entourant ma taille des jambes et se mis à m'embrasser en gémissant, cette fois dieu même n'y pourrait rien, je la plaquai contre le mur et passai ma main sous sa chemise, ce soir, moi et bella...

* * *

Voila !

Si vous saviez ce qui va arrivez XD j'ai hâte d'écrire la suite ! ^^ mais bon ça dépends de vous ^^

Merci aux comms que j'ai reçu en passant j'ai adorer vos fic ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Voici la suite merci pour vos reviews continuez ^^

Juste un truc, ne soyez pas déçus par ce qui va suivre passage obligatoire !

* * *

POV Bella

Tout c'étais passer si vite, Jake voulais me quitter mais je ne voulais pas souffrir une seconde fois; pourquoi suis je donc si égoïste ? j'aimais Edward il n'y avait aucun doute mais jake lui...je savais juste et j'en étais même certain je ne pourrais pas vivre sans lui, pourquoi étais ce donc si compliquer ?, je soupirai en me collant encore plus contre l'être endormis près de moi, je redressai la tête et l'observai endormis, dans ces moments je retrouvais [s]mon[/s] Jacob, le mien.

je souris à cette pensée en déposant un baiser sa joue, il faisais encore nuit et le mariage auras lieu demain, LE MARIAGE !

Je me redressai d'un geste brusque ce qui me fit tourner la tête, je pris appui sur la première chose qui me tomba dessus et ce fut contre le torse de Jacob, je retirais ma main aussi vite que je l'avais mis et l'observais soulagé de ne pas l'avoir réveiller, je me recouchai en douceur, en lui caressant la joue, je venais de tromper Edward, à seulement quelques heures du mariage de quoi ai je l'air ! Bon dieu pourquoi suis je si affreuse ? et le pire ces que je...je ne le regrettais pas j'étais mal pour Edward et tout mais je ne regrettais pas cette nuit, jake avait été...Humf comment dire... euh...génial ?

je rougis, je devrais lui demander si ça avait vraiment été sa première fois car il n'avait pas l'air du tout inexpérimenté, je relevai la tête et l'observai, mon Jacob étais si beau ! puis me vint l'idée de le réveiller, le soleil allais bientôt se lever et je devais me marier...

Mais lorsque je m'approchai pour le faire je me stoppai, peut être qu'il valait mieux ne pas le réveiller ? et si il partais ? pour ne plus revenir ? je devrais peut être l'attacher... avec une chaine, non c'est un loup ce seras facile pour lui d'en sortir...saleté de force, que devais je faire ?...hum Peut être

-Ma foi tu à l'air en plein débat intérieure.

je rougis en reprenant mes esprits et vit jake me sourire..Réveiller, je détournai les yeux

-Non pas du tout

il s'esclaffa en se redressant je lui attrapai le poignet et l'observai inquiète, il m'observa un moment avant que son visage ne se ferme, il avait surement compris, je baissai les yeux et murmurais-je que je ne voulais pas qu'il parte. quelques minutes passèrent avant qu'il ne me fit lever le visage avec son pouce, je tombai alors sur un sourire, je ne comprenais pas;;;

-Tu ne regrette pas ?

j'ouvris en grand les yeux Oh c'étais ça, je piquai un fard en faisant non de la tête, il sourit encore plus en me relâchant, il me pris dans ces bras alors que ma poitrine s'appuyais carrément sur son torse, je manquai de m'étouffer lorsqu'il inspira dans mon cou , je frémis et tentai de lui rendre son étreinte en enlassant son cou, nous restâmes ainsi un moment avant qui'l ne prenne la parole:

-J'ai crue que tu regrettais

-Non.

-T...Tu te marrie aujourd'hui.

-..Oui, dis-je en enfouissant mon visage dans son cou

il resta muet un instant avant de me repousser gentiment et de m'observer dans les yeux

-Je vais partir.

mes mains qui serrèrent encore plus son cou l'informa sur ma façon de penser, il fronça les sourcils et tenta de se lever malheureusement pour lui il se retrouvât à quatre pattes au dessus de moi, mes bras autour de son cou et mes jambes attaché à ces reins, je souris, il soupira

-Bella tu ressemble à un paresseux accroché à une branche

-Oui, et dieu seul sais comment il prend énormément de temps à descendre !

Nous nous observâmes encore un moment bien décider à ne pas lâcher prise, je fis tout pour soutenir son regard, je ne voulais pas le perdre.

c'est alors qu'il se coucha et je me retrouvais assise sur lui, je délaissais son cou alors qu'il croisais les bras sous sa tête et m'observais, je rougis alors que son regard passais mon corps au rayon x

-Tu es magnifique

je m'empourprai, une de ces main se posa contre mon rein et il me fixa:

-Bella si tu veux que je reste ce sera à trois conditions

-Tout ce que tu veux ! dis je trop contente qu'il accepte enfin, il sourit et continua:

-Quand est ce que vous partez pour la lune de miel ?

-Une semaine

-Tu le reporteras dans deux semaines

-Hein ? pourquoi

-Parce que je veux profiter de toi un maximum avant que tu ne deviennes une suceu...vampire

je me renfrognai, il avait raison, autant profiter l'un de l'autre tant que cela étais encore possible, j'acquiesçai je ferais tout pour convaincre Edward.

-Ensuite, je viendrais te chercher à la fin des cours, et ne me demande pas pourquoi.

je refermais la bouche avant d'accepter, je m'approchai de lui prenant appui sur mes coudes que je plaçai de chaque côté de sa tête automatiquement il posa un baiser sur mon nez, je souris alors qu'il continuais:

-La troisième, la plus importante sans doute, je ne veux pas te voir dans...[s]ces[/s] bras, ne l'embrasse pas devant moi, ne

-Ne pas faire des chose de couple devant toi, ces ça ?

il acquiesça, je réfléchis une seconde avant d'accepter il me sourit, et je lui rendis, j'eus juste le temps de le voir se redresser qu'il m'embrassais déjà, baiser que je lui rendis alors que ma main caressais son corps si parfait, nous dûmes rompre le baiser pour respirer

-Alors tu ne t'en iras pas n'est ce pas ?

-Oui

-Promis ?

-...

-Jake !

-Oui Bella je te le promets

je lui sautai au cou et l'y embrassa il rit

-je vais y aller, à la push Bella

je respirais soulager, j'ai crus qu'il partais pour Seattle il me regarda avant de marmonner quelques chose que je ne compris pas, puis il se leva j'observais son corps, oui jake étais très beau, celle qui l'auras comme homme auras vraiment de la chance, je sentis un pincement au cœur à cette pensée, et puis zut moi aussi j'avais la perle rare non ? un vampire hyper beau ces pas..Chouette ça ?

je gémis de dépit voila que je parlais avec ma conscience, mon cas étais désespérer.

J'observais jake qui se rhabillait et je me levai pour en faire de même, mais changea d'avis en voyant le soleil se lever je pris alors ma serviette que j'attachais, jake avais finis et m'observais, je lui fis face avant de m'approcher et de l'embrasser doucement, décidemment tromper Edward me faisais... de plus en plus ni chaud ni froid...

-Je vais y aller on se voit lundi à la

_Non demain

j'avais répondus avant même qu'il ne finisse sa phrase, on étais samedi aujourd'hui et dimanche Edward ma dit qu'il irait chasser alors oui voir Jacob ne serais pas de refus, il rit et posa un baiser sur mon front avant de s'en aller par la fenêtre que j'observai un instant avant de sortir de ma chambre et de me diriger vers la salle de bain, je croisai ma mère en bas.

-Déjà débout maman ?

-Oui, n'oublie pas qu'aujourd'hui ces ma fille qui se marie et j'ai encore beaucoup de chose à faire ! va prendre ta douche puis après on-

-Oui M'man j'y vais calme toi

je souris face à l'enthousiasme dont elle faisais preuve, j'avais bien fais de lui demander de venir, j'allais être transformer et je ne la reverrai plus, autant en profiter n'est ce pas ?.

Quelques heures plus tard je disais oui à Edward, Edward qui me regardais amoureusement, il étais si beau, je l'aimais tellement qu'a la fin de la soirée je ne résistai pas et me jetai dans ces bras, je le sentis sourire et m'embrasser dans les cheveux, j'en fus un peu déçus, jake l'aurais fais franchement lui.. Mais bon sans je dois penser à autre chose !

POV JACOB

je soupirai en m'asseyant dans le fauteuil de ma maison billy étais toujours coucher, je pris la canette que j'avais prise dans le frigo l'ouvrit et en bus une gorgée, fixant sans vraiment la voir la télé, récapitulons un peu:

D'un j'ai couché avec Bella.

De deux je ne partais plus.

De trois, je soupirai en me prenant le visage entre mes mains, je venais de m'imprégner à l'instant même, je ris nerveusement, décidément moi qui croyait ne pas avoir de chance, je souris en coin et sentis mes amis arriver. je relevai la tête en entendant la porte s'ouvrir et vit Quil et Embry, qui me sautèrent dessus, les retrouvailles furent...musclé, je vous épargne les détails.

Voyant mon air songeur, ils arrêtèrent de discuter et me fixa, m'en rendant compte j'en fis de même et un lourd silence s'abattit dans la salon

-Allez mec accouche

J'observais embry du coin de l'œil avant de sourire et de lancer tout fier:

-Je viens de m'imprégner

Silence

deux, boulets de canon se jetèrent sur moi avec des "enfin" "pas trop tôt" et la question qui tue "qui ces l'heureuse élu ?"

je souris en coin, je devais faire peur car Quil fronça les sourcils alors que Embry sourit à son tour

-La dernière fois que tu avais ce sourire c'étais sois un plan foireux, sois une grosse, grosse emmerde lança Quil en s'approchant, je m'adossai sur la chaise et les fixais se rapprocher:

-Ces Bella

Silence.. Encore ?

-Oh...

-Ces pour ça que tu souris ? elle se marie aujourd'hui je te signal !

je souris encore plus avant de me lever et de finir ma canette:

-En faites, ce mariage seras plus bénéfique que je ne le pensais

je m'approchais de la fenêtre et lança:

-Bella ne pourras plus jamais m'échapper.

-Que veut tu dire par la ?

-...Ne jamais se mettre devant un alpha et ce qu'il désire.

* * *

Ces finis reviews ou reviews ? XD


	4. Chapter 4

Merci à vous tous pour vos reviews continuez comme ça je vous aime !

merci à tout mes fidèles lecteurs ! :)

alors avant de commencer certaines personne m'ont demander si le mariage de Edward et Bella allais se produire alors OUI mais ces déjà fais, je l'ai citer dedans, j'ai sauter cette partie pour plusieurs raisons

Un je n'ai pas lus le dernier tome, vus que Jacob seras avec renesmée je n'ais pas juger utile de l'acheter mais on m'a expliquer les détails, ne vous inquiétez pas non plus je ferais apparaitre les volturis, ils ont d'ailleurs un rôle TRES important à jouer XD

De deux sérieux ça m'aurais gonflé J'AIME PAS EDWARD MAIS JE SUIS OBLIGER DE PARLER DE LUI !

et oui bella c'est aussi imprégner de jacob, mais elle ne le sais pas encore XD

Alors becob : merci pour ta review je comptais pas du tout poster la suite aujourd'hui mais j'ai pas résister !

j'espère que ma copine passera pas par la car j'avais dit que je posterais pas celle la tant que j'aurais pas dix reviews, pitié faites qu'elle ne passe pas par ici !

voila suite !

* * *

POV BELLA

Je soupirai en me regardant encore une fois dans la glace ,jacob allais bientôt arriver et je ne savais pas quoi me mettre !, et puis zut ce n'étais pas comme si c'étais mon petit ami et qu'il m'emmenais en balade, non jake étais mon [i]meilleur[/i] ami rien que ça...meilleur ami qui sois dit en passant super doué au lit.. je rougis, merde fallait vraiment que j'oublis ça ! je devais en parler avec lui, il ne devais pas se faire des illusions, j'avais été claire avec lui, j'aimais Edward...Edward, je soupirai une énième fois en repensant à la conversation qu'on avais eu:

[g]Flash Back[/g]

j'étais avec Edward dans la demeure des Cullen, j'avais réussi à échapper à Alice qui me poursuivais depuis plus d'une heure pour "des sous vêtements hyper sexy pour ta lune de miel", j'entrai dans la chambre d'Edward suivis par celui, je m'assieds sur le lit, il en fit de même nous nous observâmes un moment avant de nous rapprocher l'un de l'autre nos lèvres se frôlèrent, il hésitais, encore et j'en avais marre ! à cet instant l'image de Jacob s'imposa à moi et je rougis, je n'arrêtais pas de penser à lui, Edward le remarqua et m'observa avant de reculer, il me caressa la joue et dit:

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-hein ? euh, non tout va bien ne t'inquiète pas

il fronça les sourcils pas vraiment convaincu, je déglutis, je ne pouvais pas lui dire que je pensais à jake alors qu'on étais ensemble..alors qu'on venais à peine de se marier. C'est alors que me vint une idée, je redressai la tête en jouant avec le bout de mon t-shirt

-Eh bien

-oui ?

-hier jacob est passé me voir-je le fixa droit dans les yeux- il est revenus

malgré le sourire forcé qu'il afficha, je sus que ça ne l'enchantais pas vraiment, il me caressa les cheveux

-Je suis content que tout se sois arranger entre vous...n'est ce pas ?

je fis oui de la tête en m'approchant un peu plus de lui et lançai:

-Edward j'aimerais te demander quelques chose

-tout ce que tu veut

-je...serais ce possible de reporter la lune de miel.. Disons d'une semaine ?

il ne répondit pas tout de suite, me fixant dans les yeux semblant chercher si j'étais sérieuse ou pas avant qu'il ne se tende, serrant les poings:

-Ces lui qui ta demander ça n'est ce pas ?

je fronçai les sourcils de quel droit est ce qu'il disais ça ?, je m'énervai et les mots sortit tout seul:

-Pourquoi est ce que tu dis ça ? Eh ben oui ces lui qui me la demander et j'ai accepté ! une fois que je serais transformer je ne pourrais plus le voir parce qu'il ne le voudras pas! et toi d'ailleurs, il à été la pour moi alors que chaque jour j'essayais de me convaincre que TU n'étais pas partis, sans lui tu n'aurais retrouver qu'un cadavre ambulant à ton retour, il ne m'a jamais abandonner lui !.

je finis ma tirade en me levant mais il me rattrapa par le bras et je fis volt face, je le regrettai en voyant toute la douleur qu'il y avait dans ces yeux, en un instant je regrettai mes paroles, mais pas le faite qu'il sois faut non, ces vrai jake à toujours été la pour moi et je sais que j'ai besoin de lui, mais Edward lui je l'aimais, je l'aimais de ton cœur et -je me figeai- j'ai dis de tout mon cœur et non.. de tout mon être...je dois me tromper ces la fatigue ça dois surement être ça, je me concentrai à nouveau sur Edward qui m'avait pris dans ces bras et s'excusai, je soupirai en l'enlaçant, il venait d'accepter.

[g]Fin Flash Back[/g]

je fus sortis de mes pensées par des coups à la porte

-Oui

-Sa-

Je restai figé, t-shirt dans la main, vêtue d'un soutien gorge ,d'un simple slip et face à mon miroir bouche ouverte, reprenant immédiatement mes esprits je pris la première chose qui me tomba sur la main autrement dit mon sèche cheveux que je balançais à l'intrus qui referma aussitôt la porte le manquant de peu, quelques minutes passèrent avant:

-JACOB BLACK NE RENTRE PLUS JAMAIS DANS MA CHAMBRE !

Je m'habillais en vitesse et ouvrit la porte de ma chambre, tempe sur mon front, je manquai plusieurs fois de m'étaler dans les escaliers et arrivai enfin dans le salon

-JA-

je me stoppai en voyant Jacob en pleine discussion avec ma mère qui riait aux éclats ,Jacob près d'elle qui semblait gêner, je rougis en me disant qu'elle avait dut entendre mon cri de tout à l'heure, je m'approchai d'eux et ma mère me fixa avant d'éclater de rire, je pris la main de jake qui m'observa avant de sourire désolée, j'haussai les épaules, j'avais été surprise ces tout, après tout il m'avait vus dans d'autres tenue..beaucoup plus légère, je dis au revoir à ma mère qui se retenais de continuer à rire et nous sortîmes main dans la main, une fois près de sa moto jake me donna un casque mais avant que je n'ais le temps de l'enfiler il m'embrassa sur la joue je souris et lui rendis le baiser, sur les lèvres cette fois avant de me rappeler ce que j'avais décider de faire... j'en étais plus si sur.

-Sa va Bella ?

-Oui et toi ?

-...Tu n'aimerais pas le savoir

-pourquoi, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Jacob soupira avant de me demander de monter ce que je fis et nous nous dirigeames direction la push

POV EDWARD

je mentirais si je disais que le retour du chien mouillé me plaisais, c'étais tout simplement le contraire ! il aurait mieux fais de rester là ou il étais, Bella aurais souffert mais elle l'aurait oublier, j'en suis sur, j'aurais tout fais pour elle, je l'aimais tellement ! voila pourquoi je me dirigeais vers sa maison, ma partie de chasse avec les autres à été plus rapide que prévus et j'avais hâte de la voir, mais que ne fut pas ma surprise de la voir sortir de la maison avec ce..Chien mou- non Jacob main dans la main en plus !

je fis tout ce que je put pour ne pas qu'il détecte ma présence, ou même sente mon odeur, et la horreur, il la embrasser, un grognement m'échappa malgré moi, vite remplacer par de la peine lorsque je la vis l'embrasser en retour, j'aurais sans doute pleurer si je le pouvais, pourquoi faisait elle ça ? J'avais mal mais que pouvais-je faire ? je l'ai fais souffrir en m'en allant lui à put la réconforter alors que je l'avais abandonner que je le regrette maintenant !, je les observais disparaitre au coin de la rue avant de me retourner, Bella tenais peut être à Jacob mais elle restais ma femme, j'ai peut être perdus une bataille, mais pas la guerre, Bella étais à moi.

POV JACOB

Nous nous rapprochions de la push, et plus c'étais le cas plus j'étais inquiet, je ne savais pas quelle sera la réaction de bella lorsqu'elle sauras qui est chez nous. jespère que ça se passera bien, et pas la peine de compter sur Quil ou Embry, ces lâche c'étais tiré dès que j'avais annoncée que j'allais la chercher et elle... j'ose même pas y repenser

-Jacob ?

-Hum ?

je fis sortis de mes pensées par bella, nous étions arriver, je descendis de ma moto, pris le casque de bella que je posai dessus, lui prit la main et nous dirigeâmes vers la maison avant que bella ne s'arrête, je l'observais étonner, elle baissa la tête:

-Tu crois qu'ils ne vont pas me rejeter ? Après tout je suis la femme d

-Merci de me le rappeler

je fronçai les sourcils en retirant ma main de la sienne, je lui avais dit de ne pas me le rappeler ! ni même d'en parler, je continuais la route rageur avant qu'elle ne me rattrape

-Je suis désoler je n'en parlerais plus..excuse moi

je l'observai essayer d'ouvrir ma main pour y placer la sienne et sourit en coin, elle ressemblait plus à une enfant à qui on refusait l'entrée de la chambre à jouet, j'ouvris la main et elle y plaça la sienne je la vis souffler et j'éclatai de rire:

-Non ne t'inquiète pas tout se passera bien...

du côté des loups aucun problème, je m'étais déjà arranger, certains étais contre comme Leah, mais j'avais pris ma place d'alpha et elle étais obliger d'obéir à mes ordres, le problème venais d'[i]elle[/i], et puis merde rien ne prouve que bella sera jalouse ! quoi qu'il arrive je ne devais pas oublier qu'elle étais marié, et puis si c'étais le cas, cela ne me déplairait pas. ce fut sur ces résolutions que j'ouvris la porte et entrai suivis de bella, je refermai la porte et m'arrêtai près d'elle qui s'assis dans le divan en saluant Quil et Embry, j'haussai un sourcil

-Ah ben tiens dont -lançai je en les observant

-Ces bon on est la juste pour pouvoir commenter tout ça après aux autres !

je fixai Embry avant d'observer bella qui semblait ne pas comprendre, je passai ma main dans les cheveux et demanda:

-Elle est encore la ?

-Cimenté mon frère

-Pas moyen de la faire dégager

je soupirai alors que le porte s'ouvrit, laissant apercevoir une jeune fille mince et élancer, des cheveux noirs bouclé jusqu'a ces reins, des yeux verts pétillants et tenant une assiette pleine de gâteau entra dans le salon qui sourit en me voyant, je me crispai et fixai bella qui l'observais aussi et lançai:

-Bella je te présente Jeni...elle à eut sa transformation hier et elle vit ici.

* * *

MDR !

Bella...va en baver... qui aurait cru que jacob sois pas si bête ? XD qui est cette fille ? quelle est le plan de jacob ? vous voulez savoir ? alors restez fidèle !

Vous saurez tout sur Jeni (qui porte mon nom en passant XD ) au prochain chap laissez des comms please !


	5. Chapter 5

Merci à vous tous pour vos reviews continuez comme ça je vous aime !

merci à tout mes fidèles lecteurs ! :)

* * *

je m'assis dans le divan en saluant Quil et Embry qui discutèrent immédiatement avec jacob, je ne comprenais pas de quoi est ce qu'il parlait ? je fixais jacob qui en fit de même puis reportai mon attention vers celle qui venais d'entrer, j'écarquillai en grand les yeux en me relevant, non ça ne pouvait pas être elle je devais faire un cauchemar éveiller qu'est ce qu'elle faisais ici ?

Elle tourna le visage vers moi et je me figeai elle n'avais pas changer ! elle parut surprise de me voir avant de sourire

-Tiens Salut bella ! alors c'est ici que tu t'ai retrouver ? dans ce coin perdu ? eh bien ma vieille je te plains dire qu'au lycée des rumeurs courais que tu sois aller en france paris et te voila dans une minable petite ville qu'est foks !

elle pouffa je me renfrognai et lança:

-Bonjour jeni, oui je vais bien merci de t'en soucier ! et ces rumeurs débiles je suis sur que ces toi qui les ont lancé, et je te rappelle que toi aussi tu te retrouve dans cette "minable petite ville" comme tu dis !

elle fronça les sourcils en me dévisageant, avant d'observer jake et de sourire, je me crispai en la voyant s'approcher de lui elle posa les gâteaux sur la table et entoura son cou de ces bras et me lança:

-Contrairement à toi je suis ici de mon plein et non pour faire plaisir à ma MOMAN

elle rit je fronçai les sourcils elle n'avais pas changer pire que Jessica ! elle continua en caressant la joue de jacob

-Vous vous connaissez ? Nous coupa Quil je me retournai et lançai:

-Oui on était dans le même lycée en Arizona

-Ah..

-Revenons à nos moutons, si tu veux tout savoir bella Ces ce beau brun qui m'a attirer je rêvais de lui toute les nuits, il est à moi je-

elle ne put terminer sa phrase qu'elle se retrouva par terre, mon corps avais agis sans que je m'en rende compte et je l'avais pousser, je rougis en m'en rendant compte mais reprit vite contenance en croisant les bras et je me tournai vers jacob qui m'observais étonner, je fis la moue et l'observais lui et jeni à tour de rôle, il ne comprit pas tout de suite mais lorsque l'info (lent à la détente -_-' ) passa une moue dégouter apparut sur son visage

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

je soupirai soulagé malgré moi et me retournai vers elle qui s'étais redresser, je me rapprochai de jacob et posa ma main sur son bras ces paroles me revenant en tête

-Tu es une Louve ?

-Oui

-Je ne te croyais pas...

-Ces grands parents sont quileutes, du côté de sa mère.

j'acquiesçai face aux parole de jacob avant de froncé les sourcils étonné elle n'avais pas parut surprise lorsque je lui avais demander elle devais surement savoir que j'étais au courant, jacob avais dut lui parler, et comme si elle m'avais entendus elle sourit méchamment et me lança:

-oui je suis au courant de tout ! eh ben bella tu m'épate toi qui n'étais pas fichu d'attirer l'attention même d'un intello tu t'ai marié avec un vampire de sur croit, tu as battu les records !

elle rie, rire sans joie en passant, je relevai la tête lançant un regard noir a jacob qui en faisais de même envers jeni

-Oh non jacob n'a rien dit, tu dois déja le savoir difficile de garder un secret quand tu es un loup mais tu sais bella tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter

je fronçai les sourcils en la voyant s'approcher, d'un geste du bras elle me repoussa et s'afgrippa une seconde fois à jacob, mon sang ne fit qu'un tour mais ces paroles me figea:

-Ne t'inquiète plus bella, tu n'as plus aucune raison d'hésiter jacob black si présent est à moi, la preuve on c'est imprégné !

je crois que si le sol s'ouvrait sous mes pieds à l'instant je ne le remarquerais pas, je serrais les poings alors que je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux, inconsciemment je serrais mon corps avec mes bras et me mis à trembler, je ctois que..je crois que le trou dans ma poitrine est encore entrain de s'ouvrire mais me faisais plus mal, je relevais la tête vers jacob qui me fixait indiferent, les larmes coula le long de ma joue alors que je n'arrivais plus à respirer alors je fis la première chose qui me vint à l'esprit : je m'enfuis.

* * *

YEAH BABY: alors quelle est le plan de jacob ? désoler pour ce chap moins long que d'hab j'avais fais beaucoup plus long mais mon ordi c'est éteint et j'étais obliger de tout reprendre Y-Y et j'avais la flemme de tout écrire XD

désoler à la prochaine ;)

laissez des reviews please !


	6. Chapter 6

Merci pour vos reviews ^^

Et si ça intéresse quelqu'un je cherche une beta lectrice ^^'

Aussi si certaine personne trouve bella OOc dans ce chap ne vous en faites pas ces que temporaire !

* * *

POV JACOB

je mis quelques minutes avant de comprendre ce qui se passais, Jeni avais encore dis des bêtises et Bella avais marcher...Bella !

-Et merde ! Lançai je en repoussant Jeni ouvrant la porte tentant de retrouver bella mais elle me retint

- Laisse-la partir ! elle n'a même pas remarquer que vous vous êtes imprégné ! Qu'est ce que tu peux bien lui trouver ?

Du mouvement du bras je la fis lâcher prise et courut chercher bella, elle avait beau être maladroite mais ce qu'elle courait vite !

J'arrivais enfin dans la forêt et cria son nom, mais rien je courus alors en direction de chez elle mais je me stoppai, juste devant moi se trouvais bella, je serrai les poings et elle était avec lui

POV BELLA

je n'arrivais toujours pas à y croire jacob s'étais imprégné et il ne m'avais rien dit ! et en plus avec elle ! j'éclatai en sanglot en m'adossant contre un arbre je serrai mon corps dans mes bras, j'arrivais toujours pas à bien respirer, je tentai par la bouche mais rien, les larmes coulaient le long de ma joue, j'avais mal et pourtant je ne devrais pas, je devrais être heureuse pour lui mais je n'y arrivais pas, ça faisais trop mal, je gémis de douleur alors que son visage me revenais en tête il avais été indifférent !

-Bella ?

je relevai la tête au son de sa voix et vis Edward arrêter beaucoup plus loin, il avais l'air inquiet et avais les poings serrer, je tentai de m'approcher de lui mais faillis trébucher alors je m'adossais contre l'arbre essayant de chercher de l'air, Edward étais toujours planté la et je me demandai pourquoi est ce qu'il ne s'approchais car je voyais sur son visage la peine qu'il avait à me voir dans cet état, c'est alors que je me souvint, le pacte, il n'avais pas le droit de venir sur le territoire des quileutes, je souris malgré moi, au moins comme ça il n'auras pas à me consoler..Encore.

Je devais m'y faire Jacob s'étais imprégner, il aimais jeni et c'étais réciproque, y repenser ne fit qu'augmenter le douleur dans ma poitrine, Jacob..

-Bella !

j'ouvris les yeux que j'avais fermer Jacob, Jacob m'avais appeler je tournai le visage vers la forêt il semblait s'approcher, un maigre espoir naquit dans mon cœur;

-Bella viens rentrons.

je me tournai vers Edward qui me tendais la main, je l'observais alors que j'entendais encore la voix de Jacob, qui apparut juste après je l'observais à son tour il semblait être en colère et fixais Edward qui en faisais de même et encore une fois je me retrouvai au centre ! je gémis décidément je ne servais à rien !

j'hoquetais l'air commençais à me manquer, je tournai de l'œil et vis Jacob accourir vers moi et me prendre dans ces bras aussitôt je refermai mes bras autour de lui et commençai enfin à respirer pas totalement mais ça allais, je pleurais toujours mouillant son t-shirt noir, Jacob étais là pour mo nous restâmes dans les bras l'un de l'autre avant que je me rappelle enfin de la présence de Edward je tournai la tête vers lui et vis qu'il étais déjà partis j'eus mal au cœur, je l'avais délaisser au profil de Jacob, je ne l'avais pas pris en considération, j'eus mal je devrais m'expliquer une fois que je le verrais, mais que lui dire ? que j'ai faillis faire une crise lorsque j'ai sus que mon meilleur amis s'étais imprégné et qu'il aimait une fille donc plus que moi

je rougis en me serrant encore plus dans ces bras, plusieurs minutes passèrent avant qu'il ne rompe le silence:

-ça va mieux ?

J'acquiesçai et nous nous séparâmes j'observai mes pieds tentant de fuir son regard, j'avais réagis comme une gamine et pire ! J'avais encore prouvé que j'étais jalouse, c'est alors qu'il posa son pouce sous mon menton et me fit relever la tête nous nous observâmes un moment, je pris alors mon courage à deux mains et demandai:

-Ces vrai ce qu'elle m'a dit ? enfin..je veux dire..Vous vous êtes vraiment imprégné ?

je baissai les yeux, je connaissais déjà la réponse mais je voulais toujours espérer...pathétique !

c'est alors que je sentis quelques chose de doux au coin des lèvres et je me rendis compte qu'il s'étais rapprocher... un peu trop d'ailleurs, je rougis encore une fois décidément c'étais pas journée ! il sourit en coin et posa ces lèvres sur les miennes, une fois, deux fois, baiser chaste peut être mais doux c'est alors que je compris c'étais sa réponse, je sentis une grande bouffé de soulagement m'envahir et le trou dans ma poitrine avais soudainement disparut je me jetai alors à son cou et approfondis le baiser, sa langue rejoignit la mienne nous commençâmes un doux ballet...j'étais heureuse.

Nous dûmes rompre le baiser et Jacob m'observa sourire en coin, je détournai le regard lui demandant ce qu'il y avait, il s'esclaffa et enfouis son visage dans mon cou

-Je n'aurais jamais crus que tu te mettrais dans un tel état...ni te voir jalouse non plus.

je rougis et le repoussai me dirigeant vers la maison c'est alors que je fus prise de vertige et de mal de ventre, je m'accroupis près d'un arbre et vomis tripe et boyaux, Jacob vint se tenir près de moi et m'observas ce qui me mettais assez mal à l'aise, une fois que j'eus finis je me redressai et le fixai désoler, il haussa les épaules et me prit par la main nous marchâmes en silence avant qu'il ne parle:

-Cela t'ai arrivé souvent ?

je m'arrêtai et le fixai ne comprenant pas, d'un geste de la tête il me montra l'arbre qu'on ne voyais plus très bien d'ici et je compris

-Non c'était la première fois, pourquoi, tu t'inquiète pour moi ?

je souris en le voyant fixer ailleurs gêner je lui fis alors une bise sur la joue et nous continuâmes notre route, une fois que j'entrai et que Jacob ferma la porte j'eus qu'une envie effacer se sourire du visage de Jeni qui se trouvais face à moi ,Jacob s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa dans mes cheveux, me demandant ainsi de me calmer, je fronçai les sourcils et lui prit la main nous dirigeant vers sa chambre, je la vis tendre le bras pour l'attraper mais je la retins en lui tapant sur les doigt elle le laissa aussitôt et j'entrainai jake avec moi dans sa chambre que je fermai à double tour, Jacob s'assis au bord du lit et éclata de rire, je le regardais rouge vif.

POV JACOB

j'étais la assise sur mon lit essayant de calmer le rire qui menaçais encore une fois de m'échapper en voyant Bella tourner en rond lançant tout les noms d'oiseaux possibles et inimaginable en l'encontre de jeni depuis que je lui avais dis qu'elle vivait ici, je n'en revenais toujours pas ! Bella étais jalouse ! je ne tins plus et m'esclaffais, elle s'arrêta de marcher en rond et me lança mon coussin à la figure avant de s'assoir près de moi, je la pris dans mes bras

-Ce n'est pas la peine de t'énerver, elle reste ici parce que, disons que ces parents n'ont pas apprecier la nouvelle

-Laquelle ?

-Qu'elle étais une louve, ils sont rentré en Arizona et l'ont laisser ici, du coup en tant qu'alpha j'étais obliger de l'héberger..avec la contribution de Billy bien sur...Tu sais Bella je ne sais pas ce qui ces passer entre vous en Arizona, mais je trouve qu'elle n'ais pas si méchante comme tu dis, la nouvelle la bouleversé et elle cherche tout les moyens pour ne pas y penser..Pour oublier, on est tous passer par la

-Dis ce que tu veux jake mais j'ai bien vus dans ces yeux que tu ne lui étais pas indifférents !

-Et ça te dérange ?

Elle détourna les yeux pommette rouge, je ris, elle se renfrogna et tenta de changer de sujet:

-Tu as pris ton rang d'alpha ?

Elle releva la tête et me fixa, je fis oui de la tête.

-Je croyais pourtant que tu ne voulais pas de ce poste ?

-Disons que vu la tournure que prendra bientôt les évènements, l'autorité qu'a un alpha me seras des plus utile

-...Je ne comprends pas Jacob

je souris et fit non de la tête, mieux vaut ne pas lui dire pour l'instant, je m'approchai d'elle mais me souvint que bien qu'elle sois jalouse, Bella étais encore une Cullen, je souris en coin en me disant que ça ne sera bientôt plus le cas en voyant Bella se relever et de courir à toute vitesse vers les toilettes.

Oh oui...Le plan pouvait commencer !

* * *

CES FINIS, ! alors qu'elle est le plan de jacob ? fastoche je trouve ^^

Bon laissez des reviews !


	7. Chapter 7

SALUT !

Voila la suite ! quand à vos reviews je vous remercie ça m'aide beaucoup en ce moment ^^

alors pour vos suppositions...ce n'est pas encore ça ...mais vous y êtes presque...enfin c'est à peu près ça XD

je cherche toujours une bêta XD

* * *

POV BELLA

ça commençais vraiment à m'inquiéter aurais-je attraper un virus ? je sortis des toilettes et m'approchai de Jacob alors que mon ventre émis un bruit je rougis tandis que Jacob tout sourire nous conduisais vers la cuisine, je me préparai quelques chose à manger en constatant avec joie que jeni étais partis, je soupirai, une fois à la maison je devais vraiment me remettre les idées en place et réfléchir à ce que je voulais vraiment, je finis de préparer mon sandwich et partis m'assoir près de Jacob qui passa son bras autour de mes épaules et me rapprocha de lui, je ne fis rien pour l'en empêcher, et posai ma tête sur son épaule, nous restâmes ainsi pendant encore de longue minutes avant que des coups à la porte ne se fasse entendre, Jacob voulus se lever mais je le devançai et alla ouvrir la porte, l'envie de la refermer aussitôt me prit et je ne me gênai pas.

_C'étais qui ? me demanda Jacob alors que je retournais m'asseoir près de lui j'observais du coin de l'œil la porte se rouvrir et voir jeni apparaître

-Tu as ta réponse, lui lançai-je en me relevant pour aller me chercher un peu d'eau à boire à la cuisine, une fois fais en voulant sortir de la cuisine, une poigne de fer m'en empêcha et je me retrouvai face à Jeni, elle n'avais pas l'air contente et tout le venin dans sa voix me le confirma:

-Ecoute moi bien Bella, Jacob ne seras pas toujours la pour surveiller tes arrières et en plus tu est marié à un vampire, alors quoi que tu fasse-elle approcha son visage du mien j'en frissonnai- Jacob ne seras jamais à toi !

Sur ces paroles elle me libéra et sortis de la cuisine, j'entendis une porte claquer mais pas celle de la sortis, elle devait surement être aller dans sa chambre, je restai planté la un bon moment alors que mon cœur se mettais à battre de plus en plus fort car même si elle était méchante elle n'avais pas mentis j'étais marié à Edward un vampire et j'étais...attiré par Jacob un loup, je ne pouvais pas continuer comme ça...je devais faire un choix.

J'essuyais d'un geste rapide les larmes qui menaçait de couler et me dirigea vers le salon et dis à Jacob que je devais rentrer, il se releva et me fixa me sentant mal à l'aise je fermais les yeux après tout je ne savais pas mentir valait mieux prendre ces précautions !

Je sentis alors une forte chaleur sur ma joue et rouvrit les yeux je tombai alors sur le visage de Jacob sourire en coin que je tentai d'imiter mais ne fit qu'une grimace

-Pourquoi partir si tôt ?

-Je...J'ai des devoirs à faire, deux dissertations

et je me souvins avec horreur que c'étais effectivement la vérité OH l'horreur et je n'avais encore rien fais ! je paniquai, cela ne m'étais jamais arriver je vis alors Jacob se résigner au moins comme ça je n'avais pas à mentir pour rentrer à la maison car je devais vraiment réfléchir à tout ça au calme !

POV RENEE

Je toquai à la porte de Bella attendant qu'elle me dise de rentrer mais me rappelai qu'elle étais sortis avec Jacob, j'entrai donc et me dirigeais vers son linge sale mais un cadre sur son étagère attira mon attention je posai alors le linge sale de Charlie que j'avais dans les bras et m'approchai de son lit, je m'assis au bord et prit le cadre, il y avait une photo d'elle et Edward, leur mariage, Bella étais si belle avec ces cheveux retenus au sommet de sa tête et cette fleur blanche juste à côté, Rosalie avais fais un excellent travail je devais l'avouer, je tournai mon regard près d'elle et observais Edward qui je devais l'avouer étais vraiment beau, le noir le rendais encore plus mystérieux et attirant, je souris Bella avais l'air si heureuse j'espère pour elle que son premier mariage ne finisse pas comme le mien.

Je reposai le cadre en entendant le bruit d'une moto je pris le linge et observais pas la fenêtre et vis Bella descendre de la moto de Jacob, elle était déjà de retour ? je les observais de plus près et malgré la distance je vis tout l'amour que lui portais Jacob alors qu'elle lui rendais son casque, elle souriait et rougis quelques fois même alors que Jacob lui caressa la joue, je souris tristement pour lui, il n'avais pas eut de chance, je voulut me retourner mais je vis Jacob s'approcher de Bella et j'eus mal en me disant qu'il se prendrait un râteau, mais le linge me tomba des mains lorsque je vis Bella s'approcher et répondre à son baiser ! j'en restais..Coi ! Qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait ?, je fronçai les sourcils alors qu'elle rentrait et que Jacob s'éloignait, je m'assis sur son lit et croisai les bras, la porte s'ouvrit peu de temps après et Bella s'arrêta en me voyant elle sourit mes mon regard dut la faire changer d'humeur, elle s'approcha et s'assis près de moi

-Tu as vus ?

je me tournai vers elle alors qu'elle fixais ces basques

-Isabella qu'est ce que tu es entrain de faire ? tu est marier que depuis hier je te le rappelle ! com-

je m'arrêtai en voyant les larmes couler le long de ces joues elle renifla en essuyant ces joues je la pris dans mes bras, je me rappelai alors ces e-mails qu'elle m'envoyait sur Jacob, le fais qu'il ait aider alors qu'Edward étais partis, je compris et j'eus mal pour elle

-Tu n'arrive pas à faire un choix ces ça ?

elle hocha la tête toujours en pleurant, de longues minutes passèrent avant qu'elle ne redresse et commença:

-Je..Maman tu sais j'aime Edward, je l'aime vraiment ! je pourrais mourir pour lui et je ne regrette pas d'être sa femme

-Mais ?

-Mais je..Jacob, lui je..je sais que je ne pourrais pas vivre sans lui ces mon rayon de soleil ! tu le sais maman j'ai vraiment souffert lorsqu'il est partis ! je-

-oui Bella je sais-di je en lui caressant les cheveux, elle acquiesça et nous gardâmes le silence encore un moment

-si je suis rentre si vite ces pour d'ailleurs faire un choix.

je la fis tourner la tête vers moi et nous nous observâmes dans les yeux

-Bella qu'importe le choix que tu feras je serais toujours avec toi, mais réfléchis bien Bella ne fais pas un choix que tu risque de regretter, tu est dans un cercle vicieux car si je t'ai bien compris tu les aimes tout les deux, tu veux vivre avec Edward mais tu as besoin de la présence de Jacob près de toi, peu importe le choix que tu feras l'un des deux souffrira et soyons clair je préfère que ce sois l'un d'entre eux qui souffre plutôt que ce sois toi Bella.

Elle sourit et ont s'enlaça avant qu'elle ne dise avoir des devoirs à faire elle se leva mais avant qu'elle ne puisse faire un pas elle manqua de tomber et je l'attrapai de justesse

-Bella ça va ?

-O..Oui maman ne t'inquiète pas juste un petit vertige de rien du tout.

Je soupirai soulagé

POV JACOB

Ces tout sourire que je m'assis dans le fauteuil, Bella étais jalouse, je me répétai peut être mais ça me plaisais, c'étais cruel peut être mais j'ai trop attendus ça !

-Tu ressemble à un idiot avec ce sourire !

je me tournai vers le côté et observai Jeni qui vint s'assoir près de moi avec un sourire que je lui rendis, d'un même mouvement on se tapa dans la main

-La première étape est un succès hein ?

-tout à fais -dis je en changeant de chaine

-On passe à la seconde ?

-Non le temps le fera pour nous

-OK

quelques minutes passèrent avant que je ne lui pose la question qui me tournait dans la tête depuis tout à l'heure

-Je ne savais pas que vous vous connaissiez toi et Bella

-oui j'ai préférer ne pas te le dire, ça aurait gâché l'effet de surprise

je soupirai et lançai

-Je te rappelle que Quil et Embry n'étais pas au courant de cette partie du plan.

-Je sais je les mettrais au courant tout à l'heure

-Merci

quelques minutes passèrent avant qu'un pouce ne se pose sous mon menton, je vis jeni se rapprocher je fronçai le sourcils, OK tout étais une mise en scène mais je n'avais pas mentis sur le fais qu'elle étais vraiment attiré par moi, je me reculai

-Je t'ai déjà dit d'attendre ton imprégné je ne suis plus dispo je te rappel !

elle m'observa avant de sourire en coin, je me crispais cette fille ne me disais rien qui vaille depuis qu'elle avais accepter de m'aider pour moi et Bella ce que je trouvais bizarre vus qu'elle est censé la détester:

-Tu sais Jacob, fais gaffe tu n'est pas le seule à avoir un plan

J'ouvris en grand les yeux alors qu'elle se relevait...Je devais garder un œil sur elle.

* * *

Ces terminer ! ^^ laisser des reviews please !


	8. Chapter 8

SALUT! oui je sais je la poste vite cette suite ^^

alors shwips j'accepte avec plaisir je t'enverais le prochain chap une fois que j'aurais finis de la taper ^^

merci a tous pour vos reviews ça me fais super plaisir ;)

* * *

-Franchement il n'y avait que toi pour faire ça !

je soupirai pour la énième fois en écoutant mon père me faire la morale

-Lui demander de faire ça rien que pour la rendre jalouse je n'y aurais pas penser !

-Papa, d'abord oui je l'avoue j'ai bien manigancé ce petit... stratagème pour la rendre jalouse mais j'y avais renoncé ! on en avais parler puis après j'ai préférer annulé, mais elle m'a pris au dépourvut en attaquant Bella dès qu'elle la vue et j'aurais dut faire quoi ?

Je tendis la main demandant ainsi à mon père de se taire alors qu'il allait répliquer, je me retournai et pris mon sac à dos en ouvrant la porte

-De toute façon je n'y peux plus rien ces fais et je ne le recommencerais plus si ça te fais plaisir, mais maintenant je dois aller en cour, on en reparlera plus tard.

Je sortis en refermant la porte derrière moi mais alors que je m'approchais de ma moto je vis Quil et Embry qui m'attendais...pas très content en faite, je soupirai, j'allais être en retard.

POV BELLA

je dévalais en vitesse les escaliers en manquant plusieurs fois de m'étaler et courut vers la cuisine mais m'arrêtai en regardant ma montre je n'aurais pas le temps de manger. Je ressortis de la cuisine en faisant une bise à ma mère, Charlie étais déjà partie j'ouvris la porte et m'arrêtai observant ma mère qui montait les escaliers et sourit j'étais contente qu'elle reste encore un peu jusqu'au jour de mes noce, désolé pour Phil mais il devrait se passer d'elle encore un peu ! je restai planté la encore un moment avant de me souvenir qu'il étais presque l'heure, je refermais la porte aussitôt et balançai mon sac dans ma Chevrolet avant de détaler à toute vitesse si l'on peut dire vus la rapidité de ma voiture, je voyais les bâtiments du lycée, à peine m'étais je garé que je vis Edward et sa famille au même moment ou la sonnerie retentit.

POV RENEE

Une fois Bella partit je descendis les escaliers et me dirigeai vers la cuisine et me fit un bon café chaud que je dégustai au calme en repensant aux évènements d'hier, pauvre Bella, je soupirai en reposant ma tasse de café, je partis dans le salon, décrochai le combiné et composa le numéro, sa sonna deux fois avant qu'il ne décroche

-Allo ?

-Charlie ? Ces Renée, faut qu'on parle de Bella.

POV EDWARD

-Arrête de gesticuler comme ça elle est juste en retard ces tout.

je me retournai et fixa Emmet d'un regard noire, il hocha les épaules en prenant Rosalie dans ces bras

-Calme toi Ed elle va bientôt arriver

-Tu la vois ?

Alice acquiesça et je fus soulagé, j'ai faillis croire qu'il avais aussi demander de sécher les cours, je serrai les poings, si il avais réussi à la convaincre de repousser nos noces alors je craignais le pire..Bella n'arrivait pas à lui dire non.

-La voila

Je relevais la tête et vit Bella descendre de sa Chevrolet je soupirai de soulagement elle s'approcha de nous et salua tout le monde et me fit une bise sur la joue, j'étais content au moins au lycée j'étais sur qu'[s]il[/s] ne serais pas dans mes jambes, je passai mon bras sur ces épaules et nous nous dirigeâmes ensemble vers le lycée

-Tu sais Edward je m'excuse encore pour hier je-

je l'arrêtai en posant mon index sur ces lèvres, je ne lui en voulait plus pour hier, elle ne m'avais pas expliquer la raison pour laquelle elle étais dans cet état quand je l'ai vus dans le forêt mais je ne voulais pas savoir car au fond de moi je le savais que c'étais pour lui qu'elle pleurait, et ce regard, ce regard que ce chien mouillé ma lancé alors que je m'en allais ne supportant pas la vus de voir Bella dans ces bras, son regard voulais tout dire, je fronçai les sourcils en m'asseyant près de Bella alors que le prof entrais, ce regard... Ce con manigançait un truc et je devais savoir quoi, sinon...sinon je risquerais de la perdre et je ne le supporterais pas.

POV RENEE

-Est tu sur de ce que tu dis ?

- Ai-je une tête à dire des âneries Charlie ?

-...

-Tu ne me crois pas ?

-Non, ces que je m'en doutais en faites Bella à toujours eut un faible pour Jacob

-je le sais aussi...Qu'est ce qu'on peut faire ?

-Tu voudrais t'en mêler ? OK vas y je n'étais pas la et je n'étais au courant de rien

je pouffai

-Tu as peur de ta fille ?

-Elle n'a pas volé ce côté ci de sa personnalité.

-Que- TUT TUT TUT

je raccrochais en fronçant les sourcils, il osais dire que j'avais mauvais caractère ?, je soupirai en m'asseyant dans le fauteuil et plus j'y réfléchissais et plus je trouvais que Charlie avait raison, Bella devrait faire son choix seul et l'on ne devais pas l'influencer.

POV BELLA

Ces toute soulagé que je sortis de la salle de classe suivis d' Edward, nous marchions main dans la main en direction de la sortie, les cours étais finis et j'avais eut la chance d'avoir put finir ma disserte hier, ont tourna au coin du couloir mais quelqu'un me fit du rentre dedans, je manquais de tomber mais heureusement Edward m'attrapa, je me redressai en le remerciant et observa celle qui m'avait bousculé et vit que c'étais Angela, J'ouvris en grand les yeux elle pleurait ! Paniqué je lui secouai les épaules tentant de savoir ce qui se passais c'est alors qu'elle lança un tel crie que je fis un pas en arrière, elle gesticulait partout et certains élèves s'arrêtais pour nous observer

-Angela calme toi qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

-Bella si tu savais Bella !

-Mais vas y parle qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Bella l'on m'a choisie comme Metteur en Scène pour la pièce qu'on jouera pour la fête de fin d'année ! j'ai carte blanche pour choisir les acteurs et tout même l'histoire ! Je suis trop contente !

Je restai planté la et l'observais sauté partout, je souris et tenta de la calmer, chose faites je la félicita et m'en alla suivis de Edward mais lorsque nous fûmes proche des portes Edward s'arrêta, je me retournai et le vis figé, je m'approchai de lui m'apprêtant à lui demander ce qui n'allais pas mais des cris dehors et des JACOOOOBB ! me renseigna aussitôt pourquoi Ed s'étais figé, c'est alors que je me rappelai et sourit penaude à Edward, je lui en avais parler mais lui comme moi avions oublier, Jacob étais censé venir me chercher tout les jours et me ramener à la maison, c'étais le contrat pour qu'il reste, j'embrassais Edward car les couloirs étais vide à présent, le baiser étais chaste comme d'habitude, je l'observais un moment avant de me détourner de lui et de sortir la cour si bruyante devint aussi calme qu'un cimetière lorsque je sortis, tous m'observais comme si j'avais un énorme bouton sur le nez, je marchais droit devant tentant de faire comme si je ne les voyais pas avant de m'arrêter, je compris alors pourquoi tous m'observais et pourquoi les filles me lançaient ces regard meurtriers, je manquai d'en lâcher mon sac...IL ETAIS TROP BEAU !: Jacob étais la adosser à sa moto vêtus d'un t-shirt blanc et d'un jean troué au niveau des genoux et des lunettes noir, il avais croisé les bras et fixais le sol, enfin je crois les lunettes noires ne permette pas de bien voir, mais vus l'inclinaison ça devais être ça, Jacob étais la dans toute sa splendeur, je souris alors et fit un pas vers lui et il releva la tête un sourire apparut sur ces lèvres aussi et il s'approcha de moi c'est alors que Jessica se plaça face à moi, entre moi et Jacob et dit de sa voix mielleuse:

-Salut Jacob !

Jacob resta interdit un moment avant de répondre à sa salutation en décroisant les bras ce qui dut l'encourager car elle s'approcha de lui je serrai la corde de mon sac, ça n'allais pas me plaire ça, d'abord que j'ai passé une nuit blanche à cause d'un choix que je n'ais pas put faire, elle n'allait pas en rajouter !

-Tiens ces pour toi. Elle fit sortir de son sac une lettre rose et la tendit a Jacob qui la saisis et l'observa sous toute les coutures, avant de l'observer et de sourire, elle rougit alors que certaines filles gloussaient, je n'allais pas tenir...

-Merci je la lirais une fois rentrer...Bien que le contenue me semble un peu plus claire

et la voila qui souriait comme une demeuré ! ce fut la goutte d'eau et je m'approchai d'eux me plaça près de Jacob que je salua d'un mouvement de tête et je fixai Jessica qui s'étais renfermer en me voyant près de lui, je lançai

-Merci pour l'attention que tu porte à jacob, J'en suis toucher à sa place, mais ont dois partir !

je pris la lettre des mains de Jacob et me dirigea vers sa moto mais m'arrêtai en constatant qu'il ne me suivais pas, je fis volt face et vit qu'elle le retenais, je ne vis pas alors Edward m'observer avec un air triste au volant de sa voiture, ni ceux amusé et étonne des élèves et je m'approchai d'eux, je retirai la main de jake des siennes, elle étais en colère maintenant, et étonnamment je ne l'étais pas...ou plus... je me demandais bien pourquoi, quand je sentis alors la main de Jacob enrouler mes épaules comme Edward ce matin et me faire une bise sur la joue, silence dans la cour, je rougis alors qu'il enlevais ces lunettes et s'adressa à Jessica

-Je suis désoler...-il s'arrêta cherchant son nom, je pouffai et le lui dit il sourit et continua- Je suis désoler Jessica mais je n'ais pas vraiment de temps devant moi ça aurait été un plaisir de faire d'ample connaissance, mais j'ai beaucoup de chose à faire, peut être une autre fois ?

Et la horreur il s'approcha d'elle s'apprêtant à lui donner une bise mais je le tirai en arrière et l'emmena vers sa moto que j'enfournais folle de rage, j'attendis qu'il en fit de même, au moment ou j'enlaçais son corps je lui lançai:

-Depuis quand tu es courtois toi ?

-Et depuis quand tu es possessif ?

je grognai, il rit et démarra direction, la falaise.

* * *

Alors alors qu'en dites vous ? je voulais dire qu'au début il n'étais pas prévus que la scène de ménage entre jeni et bella sois un plan de jacob, mais j'écrivais et ça m'ais venus comme ça PAF ! et je me suis dit "Tiens j'ai un bon rôle pour jeni"

XD je devrais m'arrêter la sinon je risque de vous donner des indices pour la suite ^^ à plus !

OH un indice sur le prochain chap... "JACOB CHANTE SUPER BIEN !"

XD


	9. Chapter 9

Salut voila la suite !

alors désoler mais ce ne seras pas dans ce chap le "jacob chante super bien" mais dans le prochain ^^

et oui Becob tu as raison je vous reserve encore beaucoup de chose XD la fic n'est pas encore finis loin de là ^^

ces le plus long chap que j'ai écris depuis que j'ai commencé ^^

* * *

POV BELLA

Je m'assis au bord de la falaise, près de Jacob les pieds dans le vide ce n'étais pas très rassurant mais Jacob étais la et je savais que je pouvais compter sur lui, je soupirai alors qu'il enlaçait ces doigts au mien, je posai ma tête sur son épaule, fixant en dessous les vagues s'écraser sur les rochers, nous devions vraiment donner l'air d'un couple vus de l'extérieur...et pas que de l'extérieur...

-Jacob ?

-Hum ?

-Tu crois que Jenni resteras encore longtemps chez toi ?

Il rit, je m'offusquai et retirai ma tête de son épaule regardant ailleurs ce qui ne le découragea pas pour autant car il posa son front sur mon épaule son corps secouer de soubresaut

-Surtout continue ne t'inquiète surtout pas pour moi.

Je l'observais du coin de l'œil il avait arrêté de rire et me pris dans ces bras enfouissant son visage dans mon cou, sa respiration frôlant ma peau, je rougis.

-Pourquoi tu es jalouse ?

-Je ne suis pas jalouse je demande juste parce que je ne m'entends pas très bien avec elle,

- Ces ça.

Je fronçai les sourcils en tentant d'oublier, je fermai les yeux posant mes mains sur son torse et en enfouissant mon visage dans son cou, nous restâmes ainsi pendant encore longtemps avant que je ne sursaute, un gémissement m'échappa alors que je serrais son t-shirt entre mes doigts.

POV JACOB

je souris en coin en sentant Bella se tendre je continuai mon petit manège en mordillant le petite parcelle de peau que j'avais entre les lèvres en la suçant légèrement alternant entre les deux sensations, elle rejeta la tête en arrière en penchant sur le côté me laissant totale accès à son cou, je souris oserai je ?

je me redressai, la gardant toujours dans mes bras l'observant essayer de reprendre ces esprits, c'étais trop et je m'esclaffai, posant mon front sur son épaule, si rien que ça la mettais dans un tel état, j'imaginais comment elle serais si j'étais allé plus loin,...plus loin...j'ai une idée tiens, mais alors que je me redressai je vis Seth s'approcher, je relâchai doucement Bella qui reprenais peu à peu ces esprits,

-Salut !

-'Lut

On s'observa un moment avant que son regard ne dérive vers Bella qui le salua d'un hochement de tête pour tout réponse il leva la main avant de revenir vers moi

-Jacob, Sarah voudrais te voir.

-Sarah ?

J'observais Bella qui faut le dire me lançait un regard peu amène, j'arquai un sourcil, je n'avais rien fais pourquoi elle semblait

-Jacob !

En colère ?

POV BELLA

Bon, Jacob étais sans aucun doute ma tentation personnelle et je devais m'y faire, j'étais encore...hors service lorsque Seth étais arriver, mais le "Sarah voulais te voir" m'avais complètement fais redescendre sur terre je le questionnai mais il restais la à m'observer

-JACOB SARAH AU TELEPHONE !

J'ouvris la bouche mais rien ne sortais Jacob tourna la tête vers Quil qui courrait vers nous portable en main, il m'observa encore un moment avant de saisir le portable qu'il lui tenait

-Allo ?

À peine avait il finit que je lui arrachai le phone des mains et HORREUR !

-Salut Jacob ces Sarah, je, tu sais je suis désoler pour hier je sais je t'avais dit que je serais prête à franchir le cap mais j'ai paniqué tu sais je suis toujours...enfin tu vois quoi tu veux bien passer maintenant ?

L'info pris quelques secondes à monter au cerveau, les neurones font grève...dites moi que j'ai mal compris ! J'observai Jacob qui en faisais de même ne comprenant toujours pas, c'est alors qu'une rage sans nom m'envahit, j'arrive pas a y croire ! Jacob est..et cette Sarah elle ..

-Bella sa va ?

Jacob tendis sa main vers moi mais je le repoussai avant de lui balancer le phone en pleine face et lançai:

-JE TE RAPPELLE QUE MOI, CONTRAIREMENT A ELLE, JE NE LE SUIS PLUS ! ET GRACE A TOI !

et je me détournai de lui poussant sans vraiment le vouloir Quil et me dirigeai vers..Je ne savais pas ou mais loin de lui !

POV JACOB

J'ai dut rater un épisode...non en faites je ne comprenais, Sarah étais juste une camarade de classe ! J'observais le phone par terre qui avais résisté au coup sur ma tête, je le ramassai et le portai à mon oreille

-Jacob ? Eh tu es la ?

-..Oui, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Quoi tu ne m'as pas écouté ? Non mais tu te fous de moi ces ça ?

-Non, je désoler je pensais autre chose tu disais ?

-Bon bah écoute je ne le répèterais pas, je disais donc de passer au lycée on avais pas finis la répète et tu t'ai tirer ! Vanessa t'attends de pieds ferme j'te dis pas !

-Hum, ces bons j'arrive.

Je raccrochai en fixant l'endroit ou Bella venais de disparaitre, je soupirai je ne voyais pas du tout pourquoi elle étais en colère Sarah n'avais rien dit de mal, et puis pourquoi est ce qu'elle à fais allusion à notre première fois ?...bref les filles ces compliquer à un point ..., je regardai Quil qui en faisais de même et lui tendis le phone en me dirigeant vers ma moto, je mis mon casque mais avant de partir je dis à Seth de retrouver et Bella et de s'assurer qu'elle allais bien il acquiesça et je m'en allai

POV SETH

Une fois Jacob partis je m'écroulai par terre, la comédie ces pas mon truc, Quil s'approcha de moi et me tendis le bras que je saisis et il m'aida à me relever

-La prochaine fois que ta sœur à une idée du genre qu'elle m'épargne.

-Je te comprends...j'aurais jamais dut accepter !

-Et moi donc !

Nous soupirâmes de concert avant que je ne me souvienne de ce que m'avais demander Jacob, et que je n'avais pas tout à fais finis ma mission,je dis au revoir à Quil et m'en alla à la recherche de Bella

POV LEAH

Je souris en coin en voyant Bella s'éloigner, il n'y avais rien à dire je devrais en faire mon métier, parce que franchement je le faisais à merveille, une fois Bella partis je vis Jacob prendre le portable et automatiquement je pris le mien :

-Ces lui.

-Ok ces noté !

Je rabaissais le phone en voyant Jacob parler avec Sarah puis s'en aller je souris, mon plan marchais à merveille !

[g]FLASH BACK[/g]

Je rentrai à la maison en prenant soin de refermer la porte à clé puis me tournai vers Seth, Quil et Embry assis dans le fauteuil

-Bon j'espère que c'est important, j'ai plus important à faire.

Je lançai un regard qui voulait tout dire à Embry puis commençai:

-Bon, on est tous au courant du sois disant plan de Jacob -ils acquiescèrent- Alors je trouve que l'on devrait lui donner un coup de main;

-Parce que tu sais être gentil toi ?

-La ferme Quil, je fais ça juste parce que j'en ais marre des pensées de Jacob, toujours centré sur Bella, Bella par ci, Bella par là j'en ais ras le cul, alors on va les caser le plus vite pour avoir la paix, et ne me regardez pas comme ça vous aussi vous pensez pareil !

Ils s'observèrent un moment avant que Quil ne me demande qu'elle était mon plan, je souris, Jacob tout comme Bella allais en baver.

[g]FIN FLASH BACK[/g]

je m'adossai à l'arbre près de moi, j'avais tout prévus, je les avais suivis une fois qu'ils avaient quitté le lycée et j'avais déjà donner les consignes à Seth et Quil, moi j'avais le rôle le plus important, connaissant le tempérament de Bella il étais plus qu'évident qu'elle lui prendrait le phone des mains, moi avec mon propre téléphone en ligne avec Vanessa, je devais lui dire à quelle moment elle devais dire à sa sœur au phone avec Jacob ce qui devais en rager Bella et ce qu'elle devais vraiment dire à Jacob, ce qui a fais donc que Bella à eu la mauvaise version et Jacob la bonne, je ricanai, les sœurs Sarah et Vanessa étais mes meilleurs amies alors c'étais facile de leur demander ce petit coup de pouce, je souris en mettant mon phone dans la poche arrière de mon phone regardant Seth s'en aller, je pensai alors à Embry, La première phase de mon plan n'étais pas encore terminer, j'espère pour lui qu'il ces placé là ou je lui avais indiquer et que Seth jouera son rôle jusqu'au bout...

POV BELLA

Jacob n'a qu'a allez crever tiens ! Lui et sa Sarah d'amour ! Je n'en ais que faire après tout ! J'avais Edward et voila ! Je ne devais plus m'occuper de Jacob ! il avais sa Sarah et je les laisserais tranquille ! Je le laisserais tranquillement lui faire l'amour et je m'en ficherais comme de ma première peluche ! Plus jamais je ne m'approcherais de lui je-

-Bella ?

je me retournai et vis Seth s'approcher de moi, j'en fus un peu déçus, je..J'ai crus que c'étais Jacob, finalement il étais allé la retrouver, je rageai et je ne vis pas Embry apparaitre son tour il me salua et nous demanda ce que l'on faisais ici:

-Je suis juste venus chercher Bella- il se retourna vers moi -

-Tu as quelques chose ?

-Non rien je..Rien du tout je rentrais juste chez moi

Il se tourna vers Seth qui se mis à tout lui expliquer, je rougis en replaçant que mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille, heureusement que personne n'avais entendus ce qu'avais dit cette Sarah !, je sursautai en voyant Embry s'approcher de moi il me scruta un instant avant de sourire

-Qu'est ce qu'elle à encore dit ?

-Hein ?

-Sarah ,elle à dut dire quelque chose pour que tu parte comme ça

je détournai le regard ils eurent un petit rire qui m'offusqua un peu avant que Seth ne dise :

-Elle fait toujours ça !

Je l'observai ne comprenant pas

-Elle lui parle toujours comme ça, en faites ces depuis qu'elle lui à demander de sortir ensemble et qu'il à refuser

j'ouvris en grand les yeux et bredouilla:

-Alors tout ce qu'elle à dit...

-Vus tout ce que tu as balancé a Jacob avant de partir, je dirais oui c'est tout à fais le genre de truc qu'elle dit

Je rougis alors qu'il esclaffais, je regardai ailleurs gêné en me disant qu'en faites...Jake ne méritais pas le portable en pleine poire, j'aurais dut attendre qu'il s'explique mais j'avais réagis au quart de tour comme d'habitude...

4 heures plus tard !

POV LEAH

Je ris en voyant la tête qu'ils affichaient, quoi ? c'étais pas si machiavélique que ça...bon un peu et j'étais fier de moi, je m'assis face à eux et lançai

-Oui je sais mon plan étais génial

-Si ça te fais plaisir...

je soupirai en fixant Seth puis continuai

-L a phase un est un succès !

-je suppose que Jacob ne dois pas être au courant ? me demanda Quil

-Non, Jacob à un plan parfait je dois l'avouer mais il n'y va pas franc jeux tout ça pour ne pas la brusquer mais moi qui en ais marre en as décider autrement, je ne vais pas interférer dans son palsn mais ferai en sorte que tout ce déroule beaucoup plus vite

-Tu ne feras rien à Bella ? je soupirai en fixant Seth, non mais ça va hein je n'allais pas la tuer ! Elle n'étais pas en sucre !

-Non ta Bella chérie n'auras rien !

Ils soupirèrent tous soulagé, j'arquai un sourcil, leurs confiance me faisais chaud au cœur !, j'allais reprendre lorsque deux coups à la porte nous fis tourner la tête vers celle ci, ils m'observèrent tous pas rassurer par mon sourire, je lançai un entrer puis la porte s'ouvrit laissant rentrer une fille à sa vue le livre dans la main de Seth tomba ainsi que la cacahuète que Quil s'apprêtais à manger, seul Embry restais...normal et me demanda

-Dit moi que c'est une blague !

je souris alors que moi et Jeni nous tapons dans la main avec un large sourire au lèvres, la prochaine étape risquais d'être intéressante...

POV BELLA

Cela faisais plus de 7 heures que Seth m'avais raccompagner chez moi, sous la demande de Jacob parait il ça m'avais fais sourire malgré moi, il avais penser à moi malgré ce que je lui avais dit, je soupirai en me retournant dans mon lit, je voudrais l'appeler mais que lui dire ?, je me retournai encore une fois dans mon lit avant que ma mère ne m'appelle pour aller à table.

je descendis les escaliers sans grand enthousiasme et nous commençâmes à manger..enfin à manger juste Charlie et maman mangeait moi je pensais à autre chose...Jacob, je l'appelais ou pas ?

-Bella quelque chose ne va pas ?

je relevai la tète et vit ma mère inquiète je souris et lui dit que tout va bien elle fronça les sourcils

-Tu t'ai disputé avec Edward ?

-Non maman tout va bien

-...Avec Jacob ?

-...Non..

Je la vis sourire alors que Charlie pouffa maman passa sa main dans mes cheveux et dit:

-Bella je ne sais pas ce qui sais passer mais tu devrais l'appeler pour en parler

L'idée de nier que ce n'étais pas a cause de lui que j'étais dans cet état m'effleura, mais je n'en fis rien, mon corps agis avant mon cerveau et je me retrouvai devant le téléphone sans m'en rendre compte, j'hésitai un moment puis saisis le combiné et composai le numéro des black que je connaissais par cœur, sa sonna et mon cœur s'emballa, une fois, deux fois, trois fois

-Allo ?

-Oui euh bonsoir Billy

-Ah bonsoir Bella comment va tu?

-Bien...mais euh..ja..Enfin

-Jacob ?

-Oui est ce...enfin je ...est ce qu'il... qu'il est la ?

-Oui attends je l'appelle

-Merci.

je passais ma main sur mon front pourquoi j'étais nerveuse ?, ma mère passa près de moi et me caressa le dos soufflant un « courage », je souris que ferais je sans elle ?

-Allo ?

-Ja..Jacob ?

-Hum ?

-...

-...

-Jacob je..je m'excuse pour ce matin, j'ai mal réagis...tu m'en veut ?

-Pourquoi ? Pour m'avoir balancé un phone en pleine face ou pour avoir hurlé haut et fort...je ne sais même plus quoi.

-Je suis désoler...pardon

-ça va bella ces pas grave...je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ...tu es aussi jalouse ces temps ci !

-Je ne suis pas ja...bon peut être un peu mais c'est à cause de ce qu'elle à dit !

-quoi qu'est ce qu'elle à dit ?

-Je..Non rien ce n'est pas grave

-..Si tu le dis...

-...

-...

-...Jacob ?

-Hum ?

-Je...J'ai envie de te voir...

-Tu n'as qu'à passer

-Billy serais d'accord ?

-Oui...tu pourrais dormir ici si tu veux .

je rougis en me rappelant ce qui s'étais passer la dernière fois que jake et moi avions dormis ensemble, une grosse bouffée de chaleur me pris et je me mordis les lèvres, Bon sang j'étais marié bordel !

-...Dit moi...petit coquine...tu pense à quoi la ?

je rougis

-Rien qui ne te concerne

- Ces ça Bella je te crois

-Ces toi qui te fais des idées !

-Mais oui...ose dire que tu ne pensais pas que je te sauterais dessus

Ces moi il faisais encore plus chaud ? inconsciemment je pris une feuille qui trainait par la et me soufflai avec

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle

Il rit

-Jacob !

-OK du calme, rassure toi je ne te sauterais pas dessus !

Il rit encore plus fort je rougis encore plus en observant à la cuisine vérifiant que personne n'entendais

-Si tu continue je ne viendrais plus !

-OK ces bon j'arrête.. je t'attends OK ?

-Oui...à tout à l'heure

-Bye

-Bye.

et je raccrochais, ces tout sourire que je revins à table j'observais mon assiette et vit qu'il n'y avais presque rien, je me resservis sous le regard curieux de ma mère et de Charlie, je rougis en m'en rendant compte, mangea vite puis montai dans ma chambre je pris mon sac de cours y mis mes cahier pour demain, y glissa quelques affaires dont j'aurais besoins pour ce soir et descendis les escalier, je me dirigeai au salon ma mère ouvrit grand les yeux croyant que j'étais partis me coucher et me voila qui descendais vêtus d'un haut blanc sous une jupe bleu...un peu trop court en passant et sac au dos.

-Ou est ce que tu vas jeune fille ?

-Je...Jacob m'a invité pour ce soir

-..Tu dormiras la bas ? me demanda ma mère j'acquiesçai, un silence s'installa avant que ma mère n'accepte sous le regard peu d'accord de mon père, ma mère qui l'observais en coin lança

-Si ça peut l'aider Charlie laissons la partir

Mon père m'observa un moment avant de retourner à son assiette, je souris c'étais un oui je leurs fis une bise et sortis à toute vitesse, je montai à l'intérieur de ma Chevrolet, me rappelant que c'étais surement Edward qui m' e l'avais ramené vus que Jacob étais venus me chercher, la peine et la honte ne m'envahit pas, pour l'instant une seul chose comptais, retrouver Jacob.

* * *

Laissez des reviews please !


	10. Chapter 10

Coucou !

bon euh alors juste vous dire que non même si ça parait invraisemblalble je n'arrête pas mon histoire, pour être honnête je l'avais oublier

mais je vais m'y remettre, uniquement si vous le voule, si vous êtes interesser par cette histoire :)

nani-sama si ta demande tiens toujours j'aimerais t'avoir comme bêta :)

merci :)


End file.
